A Story Back In Time
by EvacuateTheDancefloor
Summary: The Wizarding World is endangered by Voldemort and his Deatheaters. Hermione's parents are killed. Now Dumbledore has a plan and it involves Hermione, Ginny and Luna. It's up to these girl to save the Wizarding Worlds future. Forever... HBP/DH1&2
1. The Truth Hurts

I do NOT own anyting from Harry Potter.

HERMIONE'S POV

CRASH! I heard my mum scream as I ran down the stairs with my wand at ready.

As I entered the room a look of horror crossed over my face. There in the middle of the living room I saw my mum being cruciod by death eaters. "Mum!" I screamed as I tried to run over to her but a death eater held me back. "Hello mud blood, here for the show?" the death eater hissed at me. I froze in shock, that death eater was Draco Malfoy! "Ferret! Let me go" I shouted at him. I was seething in anger.

"Not a chance" he smirked holding me tighter.

"Fine them you asked for it" I hissed.

"Asked for wha-"he didn't finish the sentence because he was knocked out cold. His body crashed to the floor earning looks from deatheaters.

"OI! Someone get the mud blood" but I had already started fighting off deatheaters. One came behind me but I flipped him onto the wall causing a crack in both the wall and deatheaters head.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I heard another death eater shout pointing his wand at mum.

"Mum, NO!" I screamed running over to her.I felt like my heart was tearing apart. The death eaters were laughing cruelly behind me.

"So mud blood what ya gonna do now" the death eater that killed mum said. I stood up and turned around facing them. No longer were my eyes chocolate brown but blood red and my now straight her fell to my waist turning different colors.

"This" I hissed. I grabbed him by the arm and threw him to the floor.

"What the he—OWWW" he screamed as I twisted his arm until it finally broke. I slowly got up and pointed my wand at him.

"Sectumsempra" I whispered watching slowly as cuts appeared on his body and blood seeped out until his chest stopped moving. I felt an odd satisfaction at seeing him die.

"Who's next?" I asked turning around. Twelve wands were pointed at me put although 10 of them were shaking. "What's the matter with you she's a mud blood and there are twelve of us….. Well what are you waiting for get her" Lucius Malfoy yelled.

"Tsk tsk, I'm going to have pleasure killing you all" I said happily as I at un human speed cart wheeled to the nearest death eater and pointed my wand at him. "AVADA KEDAVRA" I smirked watching as its body falls to the floor.

"You really are getting old aren't you Malfoy? Cant even shoot a hex!" I sneered at him easily dodging a killing curse. "Shut up mud blood" he panted barely dodging a cruciatus curse being thrown at him.

"Well well well, what do we have here? I must say Lucius I am rather disappointed at you can't even shoot a hex properly" the voice of Lord Voldemort rang around the room stopping us both. Lucius looked toward the Dark Lord in surprise seeing him defense shield lowered I took my chance.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" I bellowed shooting the curse at him. Lucius Malfoy dropped to the floor in surprise. 'Well, that's all of 'em" I said to myself walking up to my mum. "Hey, what's this?" I muttered pulling out an envelope with the name Destiny Rose Pensieve written on it. I opened it up and started to read

_"Dear Destiny,_

_If you have got this then I am sure this is a shock to you. I was informed that your name was Hermione Jean Granger wasn't it?_

_Well 'Hermione' you should know that the Grangers aren't your real family... We are. We are so sorry that we had to tell you during the war but you should know since the charm that we put on you is wearing off. Just so your wondering no you are not a muggle born or half-blood you are infact a pureblood the purest of all old pureblood families even the Malfoy's. We also wanted to tell you about your powers. Hermione you're a vampire. You were born a real one since me and your fathers are ones too. Hermione you also can control the elements of earth. Water, fire, air and earth. If your hair changes color then that means that you are a Metamorphmagus. But if your eye color changes to then I am afraid that there is no explanation of that it just runs in the family. Your aunty and uncle are Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange and your godparents are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Lastly we know that you are on the good side and that your 1/3 of the Golden Trio but Hermione… We are the most respected followers of Lord Voldemort._

_That is all we love you,_

_Vera and Jeffrey Pensieve"_

I gasped for two reasons 1. I realized that I had read the letter aloud and 2. My whole entire has been a lie. I looked up to see the shocked face of Lord Voldemort. "Oh stop gaping will you, and just to let you know that if possible you look even uglier than before when you do that." I snapped at him. He quickly regained from his shock.

"Why you little, Cruci-"

"Accio Voldemorts wand" I blurted out quickly. As I grabbed his wand I quickly pushed past him, petrifying him as I passed and ran straight into my room. "Accio trunk, Accio clothes, Accio makeup, Accio brushes, Accio bathroom things, Accio Hogwarts books and uniform, Accio broom" I rushed out opening my trunk and watching everything fly in. I grabbed my broom and flew out the window just as I heard the roar of rage coming from downstairs. I flew out of the window with one destination in place. Hogwarts.

VODEMORT'S POV

Why that little git! How dare she leave him petrified? Him Lord Voldemort? He will get revenge on the brains of the Golden Trio and most of Gryffindor if it was the last thing her ever did. But first he had to have a little talk with the Pensieve family.

DUMBLEDORE'S POV

I smiled knowingly as I saw Hermione the 1/3 of the Golden Trio as everyone referred to run into the grounds of Hogwarts. I wonder how she reacted I silently mused to myself. "Headmaster Dumbledore" she cried rushing in. I stood up slowly and turned to face her but was enveloped in a massive hug. "I'm so glad your still alive you're the only family that I've got left" I heard her whisper into my cloak.

"Hermione what's wrong did you take what your mother said seriously?" he asked her seriously. Big mistake, she burst into tears the second he mentioned Jane Granger.

"She… they...dead….me…adopted. Dead….me…killed" she sobbed.

"What? Hermione I need you to tell me slowly now stop crying" I told her sternly. She immediately shut up. "What happened?" I asked her.

"There was a crash and there were deatheaters crucioing her and Draco Malfoy is a death eater too. They killed my mother and then I killed them and…. And I changed. I was fighting Lucius Malfoy when Voldemort came in Malfoy was shocked so I saw my chance and I killed him" I paused and looked at Dumbledore expecting to see shock and disgust but instead I saw understanding. "Well after I killed Malfoy I went over to mum and I saw a letter that was addressed to Destiny Rose Pensieve so when I opened it the letter explained everything and I'm a pureblood but then I realized I read it out loud and Voldemort had heard so I ran past him not before I was rude and paralyzed him so I could pack everything and then I thought of the safest place which is Hogwarts to me and then I flew over here on a broom" her last word was laced with disdain. I chuckled softly to hear her obvious disdain on riding a broom.

"Well, seems like you've had a long day why don't you stay here for the remainder of the holiday. Don't worry you wont be alone, Luna Lovegood is staying here too since the death eaters killed her father and if that ever gets boring you have your good old friend.. the library" I laughed softly at my own joke.

"Thanks headmaster I feel as if I have burdened you with everything" she said hugging me again.

"Oh no of course you haven't Hermione it's just you do know that Voldemort is so strong that he can bring people back from the dead like the deatheaters that you killed." I told her absent-mindedly.

"WHAT!" she yelled then fainted.

HERMIONE'S POV

"Aahh turn off the sun" I muttered waking up. I heard a soft chuckle next to me and nearly jumped out of my skin. "Don't worry Hermione I just came to visit you, Dumbledore said that he wanted to speak to you and me after you woke up" Luna said in her dreamy voice.

"Oh ok thanks Luna." I said giving her a smile which she returned. A few minutes later I broke the silence asking "Luna can I talk to you about something and then can you give me some advice?" she looked at me surprised.

"Oh sure what do you want to talk about?" she asked. So I began telling her the whole story and when I finished we were both in tears. "Oh Hermione I am so sorry that snake is horrible! Look don't be sad that you killed the death eaters because they sure as hell would have done that to you too besides you were just avenging your mother" she said sternly giving me a hug.

"Well how about we go see Dumbledore?" I asked getting up.

"Sure" she answered.

LUNA'S POV

Poor Hermione she had to go through a lot I know how I would feel if I went through that. "But you did, didn't you? You saw your dad being murdered just like Hermione" I muttered to myself.

"What was that?" I heard Hermione ask me.

"Oh, nothing just thinking about my dad that's all" I replied giving her a reassuring smile. As we got to the gargoyle leading to Dumbledore's office I realized that we didn't know the password. Almost as if she had read my mind Hermione turned to the gargoyle and said "Lemon Drops" immediately the gargoyle leapt aside showing a long winding staircase.

"There you two are I was afraid that you had gotten lost" Dumbledore exclaimed smiling at us. "Before I start I would like to ask you a question. Lemon Drop anyone?" when we both shook our heads he continued on. "I know this is sudden and all but I need you two to do something that will make the future a better place" Dumbledore explained when he saw our confused looks her continued. "What I mean is that I want you to go back to when Tom Riddle was a 7th year and try to stop him from becoming Voldemort do you understand now?" we both nodded. "Good you two will be going back by portal and don't worry I've got your trunks here packed with the normal clothes for that era oh and I almost forgot, you can take another person with you" he said. In unison we both said one name "Ginny". "Ok now that this is settled I will get you all of your papers and I will owl Miss Weasley to come here" he said happily.

DUMBLEDORE'S POV

"Good day Molly may I please talk to Ginerva?" I asked as I shot my head through the fireplace. Molly looked confused for a moment but then bustled out calling for Ginny.

"Hello headmaster how are you today?, look I know why you're here and I really am sorry but Snape really was asking for that fireworks display and bat bogey when he insulted my family" Ginny rushed out blushing.

"Oh no dear that is not why I asked for you but I have to admit that prank? Genius" I chuckled. If possible Ginny turned even redder. "I have come to ask you to pack your trunk anything you want such as clothes magazines books…. Yes you can bring make up to" he replied when she opened her mouth. "

Oh okay I'll be right back" she said walking out the room. One our later Ginny walked back into the room. When she saw Dumbledore's raised eyebrow she blushed. "You're meaning to 'I'll be right back' must be different to mine" I laughed.

"Hehe yeah ummm… headmaster why do I have to pack my trunk?" asked Ginny. "I'll tell you as soon as you're in Hogwarts" I replied taking my head out of the fireplace.

HERMIONE'S POV

"OMG 'Mione! I'm so so soo sorry but I must admit you sounded pretty impressive" Ginny cried pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

"Well if you two girls are done then it is time to leave and give this envelope to younger me and this one to Ormando Dippet" Dumbledore said giving me 2 bulging envelopes.

"Here is your money and if you ever need more just say the spell Galleons appare while you point at a galleon ok?" Dumbledore asked handing us each a large pack of money.

"Yes" we answered.

"Good now hold hand in a circle and Hermione repeat after me, tuus iam eundum est ad" Dumbledore chanted. I

took a deep breath " tuus iam eundum est ad" I chanted 3 times one for each of us. Suddenly I felt the world spin about me and I came crashing down after three minutes with two other bodies falling on top of me. "OUCH! Geroof" my speach was muffled.

"Did it work?" asked Ginny brushing herself off.

"Yeah it did look" I said pointing to walls that looked much newer than before.

"Excuse me but what are you three doing here?" a male voice asked.

"Oh umm we need to talk with he-proffesor Dumbledore, can you show us where he is?" I asked cautiosly.

"Alright" the boy said.

"Great!" I muttered. "I'm Destiny Pensieve and this is Ginny Hopkins and Luna Goodlove, who are you?" I asked.

"Tom Riddle" he replied. I felt Ginny tense up next to me.

"K then will you show us where Proffesor Dumbledore is like now we really need to see him" I said casually.

"This way" Tom muttered going down the next corridor to the Transfiguration classroom.

"Proffesor Dumbledore? Their are some girls that want to see you" Tom said carfully opening the door.

"Alright bring them in then" Dumbledore said looking at Tom wearily.

(YOUNG) DUMBLEDORE'S POV

As the girls walked into the room I thought that they looked familier but I just shook it off as deja vu. "Hello proffesor my name is Destiny Pensieve this is Ginny Hopkins and Luna Goodlove we want to enroll in Hogwarts all of us are 7th years this year but we have to talk to you about something that is rather... private" she said eyeing Tom suspicously. "Oh ofcourse, Tom would you mind leaving us for a second?" I asked watching as Tom walked out the door then I turned back to the girls.

"From the future aren't you?" I sighed when I saw them nod.

"Your older self told me to give you this envelope and this one to Headmaster Dippet." Destiny told him handing over a overloaded envelope.

"I'll see what I can do but first would you like a lemon drop?" I questioned and smiled when they accepted. "Now why dont we head off to get you transferred into Hogwarts?" he said leading the way to Dippets office.

GINNY'S POV

I still can't beleive that Tom Riddle killer extraudinar is HEAD BOY! I mused to myself but then realised that everyone was looking at me. "Pardon?" I said blushing.

"Do you want to be sorted here or with the first years?" Dipppept asked slowly.

"Oh... um I want to be sorted with the first years" I answered.

"Good then all three of you in one go" Dippet joyfuly exclaimed.

"Did I really zone out for that long?" I muttered to myself as the doors opened and we walked in ready to be sorted after the first years.

HERMIONE'S

After all the Sorting Hat had sang its song and all the first years were sorted it was our turn. "Goodlove, Luna" Professor Dumbledore read. After about 30 second the hat finally shouted out 'SLYTHERIN' next was Ginny and again the same thing happened to her 'SLYTHERIN' she sat at the table wearing a shocked expression. I for one suddenly couldn't care less where I was sorted.

"Pensieve, Destiny" Dumbledore read out. I gracefully walked up and sat on the stool. _'hmmmm... where should I put you?' _the hat asked in my mind. "Wherever you think it is best" I whispered.

"Hmm then it shall be... RAVENCLAW... wait... no SLYTHERIN... wait no RAVENCLAW... actually... SLYTHERIN!" the hat decided finally. I got up ignoring the astounded whispers and glided over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Luna and Ginny quietly.

"Hey 'Mione, I know this isn't a good time but... could you um... show us how you change your hair and eyes?" Ginny finally asked hesitantly. "Sure" I answered smiling at her. I changed my hair silver and eyes green then stared at her. "WOW" a chorus went throughout the house.

"You look a bit like me except for the eyes" said the boy across to me who I realised was Abraxas Malfoy.

"No, I would look like you if I did this" I told him changing myself into the girl version of him. "Wow" he whispered before turning to his group of friends and started whispering excitedly.

FUTURE VOLDEMORT'S POV

"And why didn't you tell me sooner that Potter's _mudblood_ was actually your long last daughter?" I hissed at Vera as I circled her at the Deatheater meeting. "M...my lord... we didn't know until Severus told us and by then it was too late so the only thing we could do was send her a letter and hope it got there in time" she stuttered out on the verge of tears. "Not good enough... CRUCIO" I hissed at her and watched in satisfactory as she dropped to the floor screaming and writhing around in pain. "My lord, Vera really didn't know, it was me I took her to the mudbloods and erased their mind making them think that she was their daughter but I only did it because someone told Dumbledore that we had a baby and Severus found out from Dumbledore that they were planning on kidnapping her and holding her hostage." Jeffrey rushed out quickly. "Really now?" I mused finally releasing Vera from her torture. "You've told me good information... but let's see if you can do better" I cackled pointing my wand at him. "CRUCIO"

HERMIONE'S POV

It had already been a week since we started Hogwarts and we were _still _being talked about. Mostly me since the hat didn't know which house to put me in. "Miss. Pensieve can you please tell me what you need to use to be safe from most poisons?" I sat up straighter as Professor Slughorn addressed me. "A bezoar" I answered absentmindedly earning shocked looks from people around me. Huh, I guess they haven't learnt that yet. "Brilliant, absolutely brilliant- 10 points to Slytherin" I smirked on the outside but on the inside I cringed. I just earned point for the house I hate! I jumped as the bell rang ending class. Just as I was about to rush out the door Slughorn called me back. "Yes Professor" I asked sweetly ignoring the temptation to lunge at him and choke him for I knew what was coming next. "Well, I have this club- it's called the Slugclub and we meet every Friday at 7:00. Since you have showed me talent I would like to invite you, so, what do you say?" he asked hopefully.

"Sure Professor, I would love to!" I exclaimed brightly while inside I was screaming every possible swear word at him. "Great see you tonight!" he exclaimed brightly and bounced away. I waited until he was out of sight to drop the sweet act. I slid down the wall and groaned. "What's wrong with you Pensieve?" I looked up and saw Tom Riddle and his cronies- ahem 'friends'. "Nothing Riddle" I hissed at him. Why oh why do I always get myself into these messes?

" You should respect your superiors you know Pensieve" he hissed back at me. Thats it! in a split second I had my wand at his neck and him backed into a wall.

"How dare you? You filthy _halfblood_! If anything you should be rspecting _me_! And just because your the bloody heir of bloody Slytherin doesn't mean you can just prance around the halls acting like you own the bloody place! " I yelled at him. I only then noticed that his 'friends' all had there wands pointed at me ready to cast a spell. I grinned at them showing my fangs and they all paled miserably plus I think one of them even fainted.

" I knew it! Your a vampire" Abraxas exclaimed truimphantly.

"Really now" I asked as I dropped Riddle and advanced towards him making him walk backwards and eventually hit the wall. " I must admit you caught me at the wrong time, because you see, I haven't fed yet and am really hungry" I whispered making him go so pale that he looked transparent. "R-re-really?" he stuttered shaking.

"Yeah and if you even try to mess with me again I will not hesitate in draining you dry, do I make myself clear?" I sneered at the him and the group. They nodded their heads quickly. "Good, now what are you waiting for GO!" I roared watching in satisfacation as they jumped and scurried off. "Idiots" I murmured as I began to walk off but Riddle grabbed me by the arm. "How dare you? How do you know I'm a halfblood?" he sneered at me.

"I'm a vampire idiot I know the blood statuses of my victims" I said to him. He was about to reply but I snatched my arm out of his grip and walked away grinning. Hermione 1, Tom 0

Thanks to xangelsintehskylinex18 and Gliese Pixel for reviews. You've really helped me :)


	2. The Slugclub and Haloween Ball

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Song is 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson

"What do you think?" Slughorn boomed at me. I snapped out of my daze.

"It's great?" I noticed Riddle smirking at me behind his glass. Why that little.

"So Destiny tell us a bit more about you" Slughorn said.

"Oh... um what do you want to know?" I asked cautiously.

"Just the basics, where you went to school you when you were born were you were born you know those little kinds of things" he exclaimed. Oh crap, what do I do now?

"Oh umm ok, well I was born in France and was homeschooled until my fifth year I then went to Beauxbatons. My family are dead. They were killed by Grindelwald's followers when they wouldn't come to his side. I didn't see them die since I was hiding in my bedroom with my baby sister. One of them came into my bedroom and killed my sister. He was about to kill me too when I used the Cruciatus Curse on him which gave me a chance to get my trunk and apparated to Luna's house were Ginny was staying since her family was killed too. I was born on the 19th of September" I told him surprised at how easily and quickly the lie came out of my mouth. He looked at me in silence before answering.

"It looks like you have been through some tough time" he said slowly.

"I don't think about it anymore, It's just an obstacle in life that I have to cross and I never knew how strong I was until being strong was the only thing I could do" I told him softly but my voice completely lacked in emotion.

"But don't you think you could have changed what happened that night" Riddle said.

"My parents told me to run but I couldn't leave my sister so I took her and hid. Maybe if I had apparated with her she would still be here today, hmm it never crossed my mind" I replied. He said nothing more but slumped into his seat looking defeated. I smirked to myself. Hermione- 2 Tom- 0

"Miss Pensieve" I turned around and saw Dumbledore heading towards me.

"May I please speak to you and your friend I my office privately?" he asked. Luna, Ginny and I exchanged looks.

"Sure" I replied. He turned and headed toward his office with us trailing behind. When were in his office he sat down and looked at us through his moon shaped spectacles. "As you all now, the Halloween Ball is coming up. At the end of the ball I would like you to do a song/play and since Ginny said that you are a really good singer I would like you to sing and dance while Ginny and Luna just dance and occasionally sing. Would you like to do it?" he added hopefully. I cast a murderous look at Ginny who look sheepishly back at me, but not wanting to disappoint Professor Dumbledore I replied with a simple "Yes".

"Great, now you can choose the song and make up the dance but as long as it's in a way related to Halloween" he said happily bouncing out of his chair and around the room. "Since you have decided to do it, I give you a whole day off to choose and make up the dance moves, and just make sure that the dance is completed by this week because the ball is on Friday next week" he rushed out joyfully before sprinting as fast as he could out of the room. I stared after him in disbelief then turned back towards my friends.

"So, I think that 'Thriller' by Michael Jackson would be good. What do you think?" I asked them. They both nodded their head in agreement.

"And now before the ball ends we have a very special play made by Luna, Ginny and Destiny it is called 'Thriller'" Dumbledore said as soon as the Great Hall had grown silent. I took my place in the middle of the stage with Ginny and Luna behind me waiting for the curtain to rise up. While I was waiting I looked down at my costume. I was wearing a green dress with silver designs on it. The dress was knee length. Luna was wearing a silver dress with green designs which was also knee length while Ginny was wearing a black knee length dress that came down to just above her knees. It was black with bright red designs on it. Abraxas Malfoy asked me to go a week before and Luna went with a Revenclaw while Ginny went with someone form Gryffindor who looked remarkably like Harry. When the curtains rose I started to talk. "Don't you think the Halloween Party was awesome?" I asked as I walked. I turned around but they weren't there. "Ginny, Luna?" I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned around only to be met by the scary and gruesome zombie faces of Ginny and Luna. I made myself pale. Then the music started:

_**Ginny- "It's close to midnight, and something evil's lurking through the dark" she sang as she advanced towards me with Luna by her side making me walk backwards.**_

_**Luna- "Under the moonlight, you see a sight that almost stops your heart" Both of them were now on either side of me.**_

_**Both- "You try to scream, but terror takes the noise before you make it. You start to freeze as horror looks you straight in the eyes. You 're paralysed" Suddenly they both disappeared **_

_**Me- "**__**'Cause this is thriller, thriller night  
>And no one's going to save you from the beast about strike" As I said strike, Luna and Ginny jumped out of the sidelines near everyone making the girls scream in shock. I smirked and continued.<strong>_

_**Me- "You know it's thriller, thriller night. You're fighting for your life inside a thriller, killer toniight!**_

_**Luna- "Your hear the door slam, and realise there's no where left to run" While she was saying I pretended to jump and look around the 'room' that suddenly appeared. **_

_**Ginny- "You feel the cold hand, and wonder if you'll ever see the sun. You close your eyes and hope that this is just your imagination, but all the while, you feel the creature creeping up behind, you're out of time" **_

_**Me- "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night, there ain't no second chance against the thing with forty eyes, thriller, thriller night, you're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight"**_

_**Me- " Night creatures calling, the dead start to walk in their masquerade, there's no escaping the jaws of the alien this time (They're open wide).This is the end of your life**_

_**Me- "They're out to get you, there's demons closing in on every side, they will possess you unless you change that number on your dial."**_

_**Ginny and Luna- "Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together, yeah, all through the night I'll save you from the terror on the screen, I'll make you see"**_

_**Me- That this is thriller, thriller night, 'Cause I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try, thriller, thriller night, **_

_**Ginny and Luna- "so let me hold you tight and share a**_  
><em><strong>Killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight"<strong>_

_**Me- "'Cause this is thriller, thriller night**_  
><em><strong>I can thrill you more than any ghost would ever dare try<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thriller, thriller night<strong>_  
><em><strong>So let me hold you tight and share a killer, thriller"<strong>_

_**Ginny and Luna- (I'm gonna thrill ya tonight)**_

_**Me- Darkness falls across the land, the midnight hour is close at hand, creatures crawl in search of blood, to terrorize y'alls neighbourhood**_

_**Ginny and Luna- "I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, ooh baby**_  
><em><strong>I'm gonna thrill ya tonight, oh darlin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Thriller night, baby, ooh!"<strong>_

_**Me- "The foulest stench is in the air, the funk of forty thousand years, and grizzly ghouls from every tomb, are closing in to seal your doom. And though you fight to stay alive, your body starts to shiver, for no mere mortal can resist,**_  
><em><strong>The evil of the thriller<strong>_

_**Luna, Ginny and Destiny- "Happy Halloween!"**_

There was silence for a second before everyone started clapping madly and even some of them stood up and whistled. And for the first time since I came here I smiled. Not my usual fake smile but my real Hermione smile.

FUTURE DUMBLEDORE'S POV

"And you just let her Professor? How could you let our best friend travel back in time if you weren't even that sure it would work?" yelled Harry Potter at his Headmaster who just sat patiently waiting for him to finish.

"Harry she wouldn't have done it if she didn't want to, I never forced her to go back in time she agreed to it all by herself" I said softly.

"Hey, umm... what about my sister and Luna?" Ron finally said.

"They weren't forced to go either, they both chose to go with Hermione" he replied. There was a long awkward silence. "I want to go to" Harry finally declared.

"Yeah, me too!" Ron exclaimed. I sighed to myself, when I ask for one I get the whole package don't I?

"Fine" I replied in defeat although on the inside I was smiling.

"Don't worry about packing anything it probably isn't modern in that era. Oh and just to let you know Hermione is a metamaphorgus and she always sits next to Luna and Ginny so they will be easy to spot. Oh, and before I forget they are all in Slytherin." I rushed out. "Now, Harry all you have to do is say _ad__eundum__futurum__tui__invenire__missing__frienf _twice and you will be transported to where Hermione is, OK?" I said. Harry nodded and took a deep breath.

"Eundum futurum tui invenire missing frienf"


	3. Reunions and Questions

DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own any of the Harry Potter characters or books. They all belong to J.K Rowling.

HERMIONE"S POV  
>"What do you think is Headmaster Dippet's surprise?" Ginny asked me during dinner. I was about to rely but then the doors burst open and in came a familiar raven haired boy and red haired boy who I immediately recognised were Harry and Ron. I squeaked in excitement making the whole table go quite and everybody to look at me. But I didn't care I jumped out of my seat and ran over to them yelling "Harry, Ron!" The Great Hall was now quite as they watched me pull them into a bone crushing hug with tears streaming down my face.<p>

"'Mione!" they exclaimed hugging me back. Everyone even the staffs were looking at us in confusion.

"I thought I wouldn't see you again" I whispered after I pulled out of the hug.

"But for the first time you were wrong" Ron joked. "Now, where is my troublesome younger sister?" he growled making me laugh. I pointed to where she was hiding behind Luna. "Thankyou" he said before he ran towards her and much to everybody's surprise pulled her into a hug.

"You have a lot of explaining to do Missy" Harry scolded in a joking way. We then realised that everyone was still quietly staring at us. "Well... this is awkward" Harry said blushing.

"Ok, now that you have finished your little reunion can we get on to the sorting?" Dippet finally said impatiently. Harry if possible turned a red that would challenge Ron's hair.

"Sure I'll go first" he offered sitting on the stool. "Hmmm... I will put you in... SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled loud enough for everybody to here. I clapped the loudest and moved over a bit so he could sit in between Luna and I. Next was Ron. "You too shall be in... SLYTHERIN!" the hat exclaimed. Ron looked pale and shaky when he sat down.

"Bloody hell! I'm in the snake house" he gasped out dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him.

"So shall I explain everything to you in the common room after dinner?" I asked casually although I was a nervous wreck on the inside.

"Yeah" everyone agreed. I prayed to Merlin that it would take a while for them to finish out dinner but fate was against me because in five minutes, I was already in the common room.

"Are you serious? You're the daughter of Voldemort's most loyal death eaters?" Ron exclaimed jumping out of seat but Harry pulled him back down. "Ooops, sorry" he said sheepishly. I just rolled my eyes and continued on after I had finished everyone was silent for a minute or two.

"Well, the main thing you girls have to do is change Riddle and make sure he is not Voldemort yeah?"Harry finally said. When we all nodded our heads he continued on. "Well then, Hermione you get close to Riddle and Abraxas, Ginny my instincts are telling me you have to get close to Abraxas and Luna... you have to make sure to fix all the mini mistakes and cracks along the way" he finished. "OK!" we all agreed

_THE NEXT DAY_

GINNY'S POV

"Ooops, sorry" I said as I bumped into a person making me spill the contents of my bag. "Don't worry" said a deep male voice. I looked up into the eyes of the person I was looking for. I blushed and quickly picked up all my books and went to leave but Abraxas took them off me.

"Let me walk you to class" he said and started walking without an answer. We walked in a comfortable silence until Malfoy said. "If it's alright with you, I would like to know a bit more about you" I blushed once again under his gaze but never the less started to talk.

"Well, I'm pureblood and a only child. My parents were killed by Grindelwald's followers just like Destiny's. I went to school in Beauxbatons and was really good. Oh and by the way, judge me by this but... well you see... I'm part Veela" which was true only Ginny never thought about it since the day when her parents told her.

_FLASHBACK_

"Ginny can we please talk to you" mum yelled. I ran down the stairs and stopped when I saw the serious looks on their faces. "Ginny, this is hard to say but you're part Veela" her dad said. I turned and ran out of the room with tears pouring down my face.

"Are you really?" Abraxas asked in interest.

"You're not going to judge me?" I asked in confusion. He shook his head and laughed. "Phew, well that's a relief" I muttered to myself. "After your friend Destiny threatened to kill me, I've have not been judging anyone" he said truthfully with a little bit of fear when her mentioned Hermione's name. I laughed to myself.

"You don't have to worry about her she feeds once every three months" I told him in a reassuring way. Suddenly I felt completely drowsy. My eyes started to close and I dropped to the floor.

_To Be Continued._

_**Soooooooooo... what did you think? Should I improve anything? Is there anything specific that you want in the next chapter? Please READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. Hostage

"W-where am I?" I muttered opening my eyes. I immediately shut them again. "AAGH! Stupid light! I hope you explode!" I cursed out loud. I heard a scoff in front of me and opened my eyes a crack. There in all his evil glory stood Tom Marvolo Riddle. That's right that bloody bastard and behind him stood Abraxas. I looked down and realised that I was tied to a chair with chains. I willed them to go loose and surprisingly they did. 'We're in the R.O.R' I thought to myself excitedly. I watched as Abraxas whispered something to Riddle and watched as he nodded and turned back to me. He moved forward and crouched down so he was eye level with me. I gulped silently; I didn't use to have a crush on this guy for nothing.

"Ginny Hopkins" he said. I nodded my head. "Friend of Destiny correct" I nodded my head getting agitated. He smirked at me.  
>"Can you tell me why you so suddenly transferred to Hogwarts" he smiled his fake dazzling smile at me. I shook my head and scowled at him. He sighed and stood up.<p>

"If you don't want to then we can just use force" He said as if it was the simplest thing in the world. He took out his wand. Oh shit.

"One more chance Ginny" he said drawling out my name. I blushed but stubbornly looked straight ahead ignoring Abraxas pleading look.

"Very well" Riddle said.

"Crucio" I started to scream. I couldn't stand it but wouldn't betray Hermione. I suddenly realised that Tom had stopped and was looking at me expectantly.

"I'm not telling" I gasped. I started to scream again.

It went on for hours and finally I gave in.

"Alright I'll tell you" I whispered. Tom immediately stopped Abraxas unlocked the chains. He tried to help me up but I punched him in the face.

"Sike" I laughed and disappeared. I appeared in front of Hermione, Harry, Ron and Luna who were in the Forbidden Forest.

"'Mione help me! I was cruciod by Riddle. He wanted to know more about you!" I gasped and fell to the ground.

"Don't do anything to him 'Mione, you have to get close to him" Harry said to Hermione. She scowled but nodded.

HERMIONE'S POV

After I fixed Ginny, we went to the Great Hall. I turned to a first year Slytherin.

"Spread the word to Slytherins that there is a meeting in the common room straight after dinner" I said. The girl nodded and ran off.

After dinner was done I sat waiting in the common room with my group of friends. We waited until everyone was in the common room before I locked and made sure to block all noises to anyone who wasn't supposed to hear. I turned back to everyone and they were still talking loudly to each other. I huffed in annoyance.

"SHUT UP!" I screamed. They all immediately shut their mouths afraid of my wrath. Harry stood up and I took a seat next to Ginny.

"Ginny here has told me that she a fellow Slytherin cruciod her to get information on Destiny" Harry started. I stood up next to him.

"I don't want this to be told to anyone who is currently not here. I know who did it and just to tell you I'm gonna get you back" I said looking directly at Riddle and Abraxas. Abraxas eyes widened.

"If you wanted information on me you could've just asked me instead of torturing my best friend so she could tell you" I said speaking directly to Riddle.

"Anyone and I mean _anyone_ hurts them again and I won't hesitate to kill you. I've been in so much shit that I would be happy to kill some of you" most of them paled and I smirked.

"Take this as your final warning" I said and sat down. Everyone nodded and walked to their rooms. I turned to Ginny.

"Are you alright Gin?" I asked in concern. She nodded her head.

"Thanks Hermione" she smiled. I nodded and stood.

"I'm going out for a few minutes, anyone want to come?" I asked. Luna nodded and we made our way outside. I knew we were being followed. We stopped by the lake.

"So Destiny, when's your next feeding?" Luna asked looking towards a bush. I looked and saw platinum blonde hair.

"It's tomorrow Luna" I answered. We started to talk until I finally raised my voice.

"And do you know what else I hate?" I asked loudly.

"What?" Luna said in a loud voice.

"People listening in to others conversations" I said and shot a stinging hex towards the bush. We heard a girlish scream and walked over to the bush. I pulled Abraxas out and Luna pulled out Riddle.

"Are you alright?" I asked. He started to shake. I dropped him, Luna did the same to Riddle. Abraxas stood up.

"How are you Destiny?" he asked starting to back away. I followed him.

"Good thanks how are you?" I asked. He started to pale.

"I'm good" he squeaked. I grabbed his arm.

"Why are you so scared?" I asked when he started to shake.

"You said you were going to get revenge on us" he said then realised that he just told me that he was part of Ginny's torturing. I heard Riddle sigh in annoyance.

"So you admit that you and Riddle tortured Ginny to get information on me?" I asked tightening my grip on his arm. He squeaked in pain and nodded.

"Yes!" I smirked.

"Thanks" I told him letting go of his arm and stepping back. He looked at me in confusion and I pulled out a recorder.

"I love muggle inventions. I've got your confessions on tape in here and with this information, I could get both you and Riddle expelled" I smiled an evil smile and started to walk away.

"Wait!" Riddle called. I slowly turned around.

"Yes?" I asked. He smiled at me.

"Give it here" he said. I smiled back at him.

"No" I replied and walked away with my stomach feeling wobbly for some reason. Hmm... Must be getting fat.


	5. Little Sister

Two weeks had passed since the _incident_ shall we say and everyone had a new found respect for Destiny. Destiny isn't like any other Slytherin, she is friends with the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaw's and can you believe it _Gryffindor's._

One night Destiny, Luna, Ginny, Harry and Ron were sitting in the common room with the rest of the seventh year Slytherins. Destiny was sitting on the windows seat. Yes, there is a window that is charmed to look out into the grounds. Sadly people outside can see the window, touch it and go through it. Suddenly, Destiny jumped away from the windows like she was burnt. Everyone's attention immediately was on her.

"What _is _that?" she whispered pointing to the window. Everyone crowded around and saw a shape dragging itself towards the window at full speed. Suddenly everything clicked.

"Everyone away from the window!" Destiny shouted. Everyone went back to their spots. Destiny had a full view of the creature as it jumped through the window and lunged at her. She fell to the ground with the thing on her. She pushed it off and scrambled up. The thing slowly got up and pulled its cloak off showing a handsome wait no, a _drop dead _gorgeous guy. Destiny gasped. The thing cocked its head at her.

"You didn't think you could get away from me did you?" it asked smiling showing its fangs. Destiny started to walk backwards with the guy following her.

"Get away from me!" she whispered. The creature was a meter from her.

"You made a promise Hermione" it said. She was nearly crying.

"No I didn't! It wasn't me! I never wanted to be a vampire princess" she cried. The creature laughed.

"Then why did you do the spell?" he asked.

"I would have died!" she whispered. The creature stepped toward her and she whipped out her wand.

"You can't do anything to me with that stick" it laughed. She frantically started to throw spells at it but they all just rebounded off so she went to her last resource.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" she shouted. It did nothing.

"You do know that you just made me stronger?" it asked. She was about to answer but it disappeared.

"Where did he-"she began.

"Looking for me?" the guy asked appearing behind her. He was so close that she could feel his breath on her neck.

"You made a promise Hermione" it began softly.

"Don't you want to see your sister alive?" he finished.

"I can't see her again. She's dead- killed by you" she hissed. The creature shrugged.

"Just needed you to keep your promise" the creature said lazily. She whipped around.

"HOW DARE YOU! I WOULD HAVE GONE WITH YOU IF YOU HADN'T HAVE KILLED HER!" she yelled at him. It raised an eyebrow.

"We both know that you're lying. So how about this, you come back with me and you get to be with your sister. Leave your friends for your sister" he said holding out a hand. Destiny hesitated for a second before moving her hand towards his.

"Destiny no!" Ginny and Harry shouted. "You're going to die!"

Destiny stopped right in her tracks.

"What are you talking about" she demanded.

"Don't you know where you're going? You're going to hell Destiny! We both know that your heavens vampire and by going to hell your betraying everything you stand for. It's like your joining Voldemo- _him_." Ginny finished. The guy sighed in annoyance.

"Look Hermione, you're coming with me or I'll kill everyone in this room" it finally said annoyance lacing his words.

"Destiny please don't go! Think about everything that you're leaving! Don't worry about us Destiny! Don't go!" Luna shouted for the first time in her life. Destiny hesitated again. A chorus of cheers came from the Slytherins. Destiny pulled back her hand.

"No" she said firmly. The guy scowled.

"Look Hermione, I don't have time for this" it began.

"I don't either" she said and pointed her wand to the sky.

"Caelum apertum et eius satellitibus auferes malum de mundo" she chanted and the sky opened and two guards flew down to them.

"What are you doing?" the guy hissed. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him. He bit down hard on her neck and she gasped in pleasure and pain. He let go of her arm and let his hands wander around her body. She started to struggle. When he was done he let go of her and she hit the floor. One guard grabbed the monster while the other knelt down by Hermione.

"Merlin says the mark will be gone in a few days and that he's making sure to prevent her into turning to a hell vampire" the guard said and handed Destiny's limp form to the nearest person which just so happened to be Tom Riddle. He held her uncomfortably as Harry and Ron gaped at him.

They all turned to the guards but they had disappeared along with the surprise visitor. Destiny shifted into a better position and Tom handed her to Harry. Ginny had tears running down her face.

"Poor girl" she said. Everyone turned to her.

"She was forced to watch the vampire kill her baby sister because she forgot about her promise" she said. All the girls gasped. Abraxas looked at Destiny.

"Why did it call her Hermione?" he asked. Everyone was silent.

"Because before I found out I was adopted, that was my name" Destiny said making her presence known and making Ron fall off the couch screaming. She looked down at him.

"Ooopsie" she said sheepishly nearly making everyone go 'AAAAW!'

From that day one, all the seventh year Slytherins took it upon themselves to look after Destiny because she turned into a little sister for them.


	6. What Have I Done?

Destiny brushed her hair as she stared into her mirror, looking at her reflection. Suddenly, a tear dropped from her eye.

"What have I done?" she whispered, finally realising what she did. She had travelled through time. Suddenly, all the nerves came crashing down on her and she started to hyper ventilate.

"I can't do this, I can't" she mumbled. She started to get flash backs. Feeling a bit dizzy, she stumbled over to her bed and took her razor out from her pillow. She leaned against the window sill and slowly, but securely, brought the razor across her wrist, creating a angry red gash. She gasped as the pain washed over her, it wasn't like the Cruiciatus but it was definitely close enough. She closed her eye and made another gash, longer this time. Tears poured freely down her cheek as she repeatedly kept slicing at her wrists, reopening the scars that had healed from the past.

"AAAAH!" she screamed as she collapsed onto the floor, her body shaking with pain and tears falling onto her arm, mixing with the blood, and seeping into the open 'Mudblood' scar on her forearm that Bellatrix had left. That crazy arse bitch.

"Lucky everyone is in Hogsmead" she whispered to herself. Suddenly, she heard footsteps up the girl's staircase. They stopped on her door and someone knocked, making her jump.

"W-who is it?" she asked, wincing as her broken voice shook.

"It's Riddle, I heard you scream" Riddle answered through the door. Destiny mentally slapped herself.

"Uuum, it's nothing, really. I banged my knee on the dresser, why do you care?" Destiny retorted.

"Because, I would be blamed if you were dead" Riddle shot back.

"Anyway, I'm coming in" he said.

"What? NO! You can't!" Destiny exclaimed but it was too late. He opened the door, she quickly pulled her sleeve down, and threw the bloody razor out the window as Tom stepped into the room. 'Riddle' Hermione silently chastised herself, 'Riddle, not Tom, Riddle' she thought. She watched as Riddles nose wrinkled in disgust.

"The room smells like blood, did you eat another student?" he asked. Destiny laughed sarcastically.

"Haha, very funny" she sneered. Riddle looked at your arm.

"What happened to your arm? There's blood seeping out from the sleeve" he said. Hermione groaned in her head.

"It's nothing" she said.

"No, let me see" Riddle insisted, stepping closer to her so that she could smell his cologne. Damn, he smelled good. She stepped back a bit, and her back hit the windowsill.

"It's nothing" she insisted. Riddle grabbed her arm, making her wince in pain. He raised an eyebrow,

"It doesn't look like nothing" he remarked. Before she could say anything, he lifted up her sleeve, revealing the scars and blood. His eyes widened in shock.

"Pensieve, what are you doing to yourself?" he remarked.

"What does it look like?" Destiny sneered.

"It looks like you have been cutting. Wouldn't want anyone knowing about it, huh?" Tom asked, as he pushed her onto the bed and pulled out his wand.

"What are you-?" before she could say anything, he head mentally cast a spell and cleaned and disinfected the wounds. He said another spell, and the scars healed automatically. Destiny's arm, once again looked normal.

"What I'm talking about is, you wouldn't want anyone and I mean, the whole of Hogwarts, to know that little Miss Sunshine, had been self harming, would you" Tom asked, raising a perfect eyebrow. Destiny stood up, and tried to stare him down, which was very hard, since he was nearly 6 feet tall and she was only a lousy 5'7.

"You wouldn't" she threatened. He leaned down, so his breath directly hit her ear, making her shiver inwardly.

"Oh, but I would" he whispered, pulling away. She took out her wand and pointed it at him. He chuckled coldly.

"Put that away" he smirked. Destiny glared at him.

"Obliv-"She was cut off, by him snatching the wand right out of her hand.

"Trying to do something?" he asked. She glared at him.

"Yes" she answered. Finally she sighed.

"What can I do, to make sure that no one ever knows that I...self harm" she finally mumbled out looking down at the ground.

"Nothing" Tom said. Her head shot up.

"Really?" she exclaimed.

"Yet" he answered.

"Oh, look. Don't tell anyone. Even if you did no one would believe you. I'm the small, innocent girl that everyone loves..." she trailed off.

"And I'm the boy that everyone believes, always" he pointed out. She sighed, and started to cry softly. Now, the one thing Tom could never handle, was crying. He stared at her, not knowing what to do.

"Umm, don't cry" he said. She didn't listen.

"Ok, I won't tell anyone!" he finally mumbled. Destiny squealed, and jumped onto him, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. She pulled away, her arms still around his neck, looking up at his stormy gray eyes. Their lips were nearly touching, both started to lean in until...

"Destiny, what are you doing?"


	7. The Truth Comes Out

"Nothing!" Destiny exclaimed, jumping away from Tom. Ginny raised an eyebrow.

"Riiiiiiiiiiiiight" she said, smirking slightly. Despite her trying to hide it, Destiny blushed.

"Nothing happened" Tom spoke up. Then, suddenly, he smirked evilly.

"Things just didn't seem to be _cut_ out for Ms Pensieve" he chuckled as he waltzed out the door. Ginny stood there, confused.

"What does he mean by that?" Ginny asked confused. Destiny bit her lip and looked down. Realisation dawned on Ginny's features.

"Oooh, sweety, 'Mione, no" she said as she gave her a hug. Destiny started to cry softly.

"It's alright 'Mione" Ginny said comfortingly.

"No! It's not! Nothing is; I've ruined everything!" Destiny sobbed.

"How have you ruined everything?" Ginny asked as she pushed a strand of hair behind Destiny's ear.

"I should have never come. I should have never dragged you with me…now we could have ruined everything!" Destiny wailed. Ginny sighed.

"Look 'Mione, Dumbledore told me not to tell you this but… nothing has changed. Everything is just like before except we're not there. Stuff at Hogwarts is the same, cruel, but still the same. Death Eaters are still looking for you but to them, it seems like we've all disappeared of the face of the earth" Ginny finished. Destiny looked up.

"Really? But I still miss everything, I wish I was still Hermione Granger, muggleborn witch" she whispered.

"You can be. Everyone calls you Destiny but it can easily be switched to Hermione, all we have got to to do is say that 'Destiny' is your middle name and that you're taking your mother's maiden name 'Granger' " Ginny replied. Destiny smiled.

"That sounds like a great plan; let's go tell Headmaster- Professor Dumbledore" Destiny said. The two girls got up and walked out of the door, towards Professor Dumbledore's office. Suddenly, Destiny stopped.

"But I'll still be in Slytherin, I hate Slytherin" Destiny exclaimed.

"We'll get you to switch houses with me and Luna, we hate Slytherin too" Ginny replied. Destiny nodded. They reached Dumbledores office and Ginny knocked.

"Professor Dumbledore, we need to talk to you" she called over the knocking. The door swung open and there stood Dumbledore, staring at them with that little twinkle in his eye.

"Ah girls, I've been expecting you" he said warmly as the girls stepped into his office and smiling as an immediate sense of calm washed over them.

"Professor, would it be alright if I change my name back to Hermione Granger?" Destiny asked. They began discussing the plan.

"Alright, so when anyone asks, your middle name was actually Destiny and you have decided to switch it to Hermione and you have decided to take your mother's maiden name 'Granger' as for the switch to Gryffindor, I will allow you but unfortunately, we do not have enough room to accommodate all three of you so I have decided that you will be staying in the cabin outside of the castle, is that alright with you? It looks small but inside it is as big as you want it. So if you want it small, it is small and if you want it big, it's big. Don't worry, once you lock it, nothing, and I mean _nothing_ can open it until the morning. The windows are unbreakable thanks to all of the safety spells. It also has a password that you enter in; it's a different one for each of you so that in case there is an intruder, it will know" Dumbledore finished. The girls nodded in awe.

"We should go get our stuff and get Luna" said Hermione. (A/N: Yes, I am switching to calling Destiny Hermione because frankly, when I think of Destiny, I get a cold feeling like ice but when I think of Hermione, I think of like Christmas and red and red shops and etc…I don't want to scare you with my messed up mind XP)

"Oh yes, Luna, she is with someone who you will be shocked to discover is…well, I'll let you discover it yourselves" Dumbledore winked at them as he ushered them out of the door, his eyes twinkling with secret amusement. The girls shared confused looks as they made their way back towards the dungeons, to collect their stuff from the Slytherin rooms.


	8. Moving Rooms

As soon as they stepped into the common room, they were indeed shocked by what they saw. Luna was sitting on the couch, all snuggled up with Abraxas and what not. It was disgusting. The two leaned in for a kiss.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Hermione whispered. Ginny nodded, then smirked slightly.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" she asked and cracked up laughing as she watched the two jump away from each other.

"Uum, spur of the moment?" Luna asked dreamily. Hermione 'pffted'

"Yeah right, spur of the moment for five minutes?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

"Yeah, hey, you've gone back to your old looks!" Luna exclaimed and Hermione chuckled.

"Yeah took you long enough. Get packing Luna" Hermione ordered. Luna looked confused.

"Why?" she asked dreamily.

"Because we're moving" Hermione replied making her way up the stairs. Luna nodded as she and Ginny followed her, Ginny explaining everything to Luna on the way up. The girls packed their stuff and used their wands to levitate it down the stairs after them, Hermione sitting on hers. She hopped off of the trunk at the bottom of the stairs.

"Dumbledore will be waiting for us at the entrance of the common room" Hermione said as she opened the door and right as she said it, Dumbledore popped up.

"Good evening" he said cheerily, nodding at the girls. He escorted them out of the castle into the chilly night and towards their cabins. As soon as the girls saw it, they were shocked.

"But it's so small!" They exclaimed and then at the same time added "I love it!" Dumbledore chuckled once more.

"I thought you girls would. I knew that neither of you three liked really big spaces so I made this cabin small but it has a secret staircase leading down under the house and one up into the attic. As I describe it now, it might seem like a cramped space but when you look at it, it isn't. There is everything you will need. Two bathrooms, each with indoor pools and saunas, a kitchen which is loaded with food from the kitchen everday, two living spaces, A secret door that leads into another area and of course your bedrooms which have been decorated just as you wanted them" Dumbledore replied.

"But, we didn't tell you how we wanted our room decorated" Ginny said, frowning slightly. Dumbledore chuckled.

"You didn't have to" was the reply as he reached the cabin. He took out a key and handed it to Luna.

''Remember girls, you are one hundred percent safe in here unless you lose the key, you can still get in but so can the person who finds the key. Be sure to come to dinner early tomorrow night, we have a few students that have enrolled just today" Dumbledore said and with that, he bid them farewell and walked back to the castle. The girls stood there with their mouths open staring at their new accommodation.

"This"

"Is"

"Amazing"

The three girls made their way to their rooms and you could hear a squeal coming from each of the rooms. Hermione's rooms was a small room with a kings sized bed with a lot of pillows and blankets. It was decorated in Gryffindor colours which made Hermione feel warm and safe. There was a door by here dresser and when she opened it, she found to her amazement, her own library. She mentally thanked Dumbledore as she closed the door, promising to look at it in the morning. She had a dark coloured desk with two draws on each side and in one of the draws, there was a stack of parchment and in the other there were quills and it. On the surface of the desk, there were normal muggle books and pens and pencils with sharpeners and rubbers. A medium sized object wrapped with decorating paper sat on the desk. Hermione opened it and saw a bunch of tools for art.

"Thank you Dumbledore" she said aloud and could have sworn she heard a faint chuckle that sounded like musical bells. She put the tools in one of her spare drawers then went over to her built in wardrobe. She opened the door and stepped inside. There was a whole different arrangement from uniforms to every day clothes all in different places. She had at least over twenty two shoes. She saw a note attached to a mirror on the side. In cursive writing it read:

_Dear Miss Granger,  
>to save you time every morning look for what you are to wear,<em>

_Simply imagine it in your head and you will be dressed in it. _

_I hope you enjoy you stay_

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Hermione smiled to herself. Ah Dumbledore, you think of everything. Hermione imagined herself in her red pyjamas and was immediately dressed in them. She padded over to her bed and slipped under the covers, her eyes drooping.

In the next room, Ginny was staring in awe at her bedroom. It was similar to Hermiones but a certain smell in the air reminded her of home. The immediate thought brought tears to her eyes. She had a large bed with pillows and blankets. On the side of the bed, there was a small table with a lamp on it. Her ceiling looked just like the Great Halls, changing to the weather. Right now it was a stormy night. Ginny too had a walk in closet like Hermione's but she had a spare room next to the closet which was full of Quidditch equipment and a broom where she could practise and have pretend matches with players. She too had a desk and on it was a small present. Ginny opened it and tears were brought to her eyes as she saw a photograph of her and her family before the dark times and her special little stuffed toy bird who she had always slept with at night. She but the photo by her bedside table and slide under the covers, falling asleep instantly.

In the last room, Luna smiled at her surroundings. Her ceiling was a painting of her and Ginny and Hermione. Her bed wasn't as big as Hermione's or Ginny's but Luna didn't mind because her bed was extra comfortable. The pillows had pictures of Ginny and Luna and Hermione when they were on adventures together stitched on. She too had a walk in closet and a small desk with an object wrapped in paper. She tore open the paper and discovered a small box that used to belong to her mother. She opened the box and discovered a moon shaped necklace. She slipped the necklace over her neck and discovered that there was a door beside her desk. She opened the door to see a room with animals in it. The theme was like a forest and there were deer and all kinds of animals there. Luna smiled as she closed the door and slipped under her doona, her eyes drifting closed.


	9. Hogsmeade

Hermione woke up in the morning feeling more refreshed than she had in a long time. The smell of eggs and bacon drifted to her nose, making her wake up fully and pad to the kitchen in her pyjamas and slippers. Ginny was at the stove, making those amazing smells.

"Morning" Hermione said brightly as she snagged a bit of the bacon.

"Good morning, sleep well?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded.

"Amazingly. I had no nightmares and all the dreams were good ones. How about you?" she asked. Ginny smiled.

"I had no nightmares either; they were just memories of my family and Luna and you when we were on adventures" Ginny replied. Hermione smirked slightly.

"We always did have the best times" she said and pretended to sing into a microphone. Luna shuffled in sleepily.

"Morning" she said in a dreamy voice.

"Morning Luna, how did you sleep?" Ginny and Hermione chorused together.

"I slept great. I dreamt of Abraxas and-"she was immediately cut off.

"Alright there Luna, I don't want to vomit my food out" Hermione said as she set the food and plates on the tables. The three girls sat at the tables and started to eat, talking about what they were going to do today.

"Well I suppose we can go to Hogsmeade but we have to hurry" Luna said looking at the time. The girls hurried to get dressed and made it in time to jump into the last carriage. They looked at it each other. Ginny was wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt and dark blue skinny jeans with her black calf boots and a coat over top. Her hair was in a bun. Luna was wearing her light blue skinny jeans with a white long sleeved T-shit and white coat with her black converses and her hair let down. Lastly, Hermione was wearing a red long sleeved T-shirt with dark green skinny jeans and a black coat with her black calf boots and with her hair in a braid. The girls decided to go buy themselves an animal since they hadn't have gotten any pets before they came to Tom Riddle's time.

As soon as they walked into the shop, they went in different directions. Luna went to the cat section with Hermione while Ginny went to the owl section. Luna decided to buy two cats. One black cat and one snow white one. Hermione had fallen in love with a ginger cat that was small and puffy and reminded her of a lion. She went past the other sections and stopped as she saw something in a cage. It was a snake. Strangely, it was red and green, like a Christmas tree. Hermione didn't know what possessed her but she bought it along with a small white owl and her cat. She knew that she wasn't supposed to have this many animals but she couldn't just say no to their pleading eyes. Ginny had gotten herself a medium sized brown owl that she named Chocolate.

As the girls were walking back, Hermione saw something move in an alley. She gestured to the Ginny and Luna and they crept into the alley. Hermione thought it would have been a human up to no good but it was a…bunny? It was a dark grey colour and was limping slightly.

"I'm bringing this one home with me" Hermione decided. Ginny looked shocked.

"You can't 'Mione! You have too many!" Ginny exclaimed. Luna suddenly came up with an idea.

"All of the pets can stay in my secret room!" she exclaimed. Hermione smiled thankfully at Luna.

"YAY!" she said happily. Ginny smiled in amusement.

"Well, fine, if you guys are sure we won't get in trouble…" Ginny trailed off.

"Don't worry too much about that" Luna said dreamily. After they were finished with everything, they decided to go back to the castle.

"Phew, this was a tiring day" Luna joked as she climbed up into the carriage. She held out a hand to Hermione who hoisted herself up then helped Ginny too.

"You can say that again. I mean, how long have we been outside? Two, maybe three hours?" Hermione said jokingly as the carriage made its journey back to the castle. The girls slumped against their seats, exhausted.

"Who do you think the new students who enrolled are?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know" Ginny said

"But it seems sort of weird that they would start now…it was only a little while ago that school started" Luna finished for her. The girls nodded.

"Yeah, I suppose it is kind of. But who are we to say? We're from the future" Hermione said, making the girls chuckle.

"We haven't heard from Harry or Ron either. Those two seem a bit…off, don't you think?" Hermione questioned. Ginny nodded.

"I went to give Harry a hug the other day but he just walked past me!" she exclaimed. Luna laughed her magical little laugh.

"Trouble in paradise?" she teased then started dreamily talking about Abraxas while the other two girls blanched in disgust. "How could someone so sweet and innocent like Luna, like someone as horrifying and evil as Abraxas?" Ginny whispered to Hermione while Luna was still talking. Hermione shrugged.

"Love has no boundaries" she said.

The carriage lurched to a stop at the castle and the girls stepped out, carrying their items with them. They made their way towards their cabin.

"Don't forget that we have to be in the Great Hall by 7 like Dumbledore said" Luna reminded as she took out the key to the door and opened it.

"We won't, what time is it not?" Ginny asked. Hermione looked at the clock.

"It's 6:45" she replied. Ginny gasped.

"We need to look presentable!" she exclaimed. Luna and Hermione chuckled to themselves.

"Right Ginny, we do. But, don't forget that we need to feed our pets" Luna pointed out. Ginny nodded and blushed as she picked up her pet. The girls chuckled as they made their way to Luna's special room.


	10. New Students

"Hurry up Ginny, we're going to be late!" Hermione called, knocking on Ginny's door.

"Hold your horses, I'm coming" Ginny grumbled. Hermione sighed in exasperation and looked at Luna who just shrugged as she flipped through her magazine.

"It's 6:50 right now. Approximately, it will take us five minutes or more to get to the Great Hall" Luna said. Hermione bit her lip.

"I know but what if there aren't any more seats left?!" she exclaimed. Luna laughed.

"There are always seats Hermione, don't over react" she chuckled. Hermione shrugged.

"That's the only good thing I'm good at" she teased laughing. They stayed in a comfortable silence until Ginny came out.

"Well" she asked "How do I look?" Luna and Hermione sighed.

"You look great, now let's go" they said in unison. Ginny was wearing a dark blue skirt with a black singlet with a cardigan over and Hermione was wearing a similar thing except Hermione was wearing a white singlet with designs all over it and a black skirt with a black cardigan. Luna looked stood out the most in a different shades of blue ruffled singled with black skinny jean and her converses. The girls slowly made their way towards the castle, slipping and sliding on the wet, slippery grass.

"What time is it?" Ginny panted as they reached the Great Hall. Luna looked at her watch.

"Its 6:57, we have three minutes left" she responded, pushing open the doors of the Great Hall.

"Wait, where do we sit now?!" Hermione muttered. Luckily, Dumbledore saw them and motioned for them to come over to where he was.

"You girls are sitting with the Slytherins but you win points for Gryffindor" he explained. The girls nodded and made their way towards the table. They sat down next to a group of boys who stared at them…well…at their bodies. Hermione coughed awkwardly as she turned away from one boy who wasn't trying to hide the fact that he was staring at her body. The girls giggled as they talked about what they were planning on doing for the break when Professor Dumbledore stood up and the room immediately quietened down.

"This evening, I shall be taking over for the Headmaster as he is busy" Dumbledore began.

"As most of you know, due to gossip spreading quickly" laughs went through out the hall.

"As you all know, we have some new students enrolled. Please stay quite as they are sorted into houses" Dumbledore finished. Hermione took a sip of her water and the boy who was staring at her, turned her around to face him just as Dumbledore called the first name

"Draco Malfoy, Blaize Zabini" the water which had been in Hermione mouth flew onto the boy's face as Hermione had a coughing fit. Her eyes watered slightly.

"Sorry" she smiled guiltily at the boy who just shrugged.

"Do you know them?" the boy asked. Hermione shook her head.

"No, no. They just reminded me of some people who I used to know" Hermione lied quickly. The boy nodded.

"Well it must have surprised you a lot" he joked as he finished wiping his face. Hermione bit her lip and laughed nervously.

"Aha, yeah" she trailed off and went back to watching the sorting. As soon as they were sorted the girls got up and rushed out the door. Suddenly, someone grabbed Hermione and Ginny and pulled them into an empty corridor.

"Look what we've got here" came a familiar voice.

"Mal-ferret"


End file.
